User talk:David Shepheard
Welcome bot message Hi, welcome to PathfinderWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:David Shepheard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yoda8myhead (Talk) 01:13, 17 August 2009 Real welcome message : Hey David! Great to see you here. I'm glad to hear your perspective on gaming wikis and hope we can share ideas and innovations to improve both Golariopedia and Spelljammer Wiki. —yoda8myhead 18:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Yoda8myhead. I think you are far further down the process than Spelljammer Wiki is, but if I think of anything people here seem to have missed, I will pop by and let someone know. I think that mostly, you are shooting for a self-contained project that should be easier and easier to do, as more people come onboard. I really like the CSII thing. Maybe should do the same sort of thing for every Pathfinder product. Oh, I did think of one thing we have, that I haven't noticed here (unless you have a different name for it). We have an experiment going on to index a book (in our case a novel). Basically, if this works out, we will make an index for every SJ product and then make merged indexes for groups of products and maybe even an uber-index of everything. See Beyond the Moons/Index to see the first one. I think that is something that might be interesting to Pathfinder fans. David Shepheard 04:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : I think we could get a lot of use out of indexes. They're incredibly time consuming to create, but when they're done, they are excellent resources. This is sort of what I've been doing with the talk pages for articles I've worked on as part of the CSII (see Talk:Alkenstar or Talk:Brevoy. :In many ways, completed articles contain their own indexes, since (in theory) the citations in the References section should direct users to all mentions of a character, place, or subject. In practice, however, things get overlooked or omitted for space and notoriety concerns. An index of each canon source would allow users to see what topics are covered in a book, find specific pages, and will provide redlinks for wanted topics (and "what links here?" indexing of sources for those topics). What I wouldn't want to see, however, would be consolidated indexes on specific topics across various sources; instead I would rather see the specific article written, referencing the indexed sources instead of merely listing them. : Is there a sourcebook you'd like to take a stab at, in the same way you've indexed the example on Spelljammer Wiki?—yoda8myhead 21:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't really have the time to do this at the moment, but if I was going to do anything, it would be Children of the Void. Mostly because it is the most Spelljammer-ish thing that Pathfinder has got. ;-) David Shepheard 22:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Anniversary edit giveaway Prior to entering the Anniversary edit giveaway I have 4 edits in the main namespace. (This means I need to subtract 4 from my main namespace edit count to work out how many edits I have done.) David Shepheard 00:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) We're moving! Hi, this is an automated message from the wiki's administrators. Recently, it became clear that we as a community weren't as "in-charge" of our own destiny as we'd like. Because of that, we've decided to move to a new host for the wiki that we are completely in control of. Our new home is at pathfinderwiki.com. You are welcome to keep contributing to this site, but many of of the community's members have already made the decision to move, and we hope you'll join us. All edits made before November 3, 2010 have been moved over automatically, and we will continue to grow the wiki at pathfinderwiki.com. If you decide to join us (and again, we hope you do), you'll need to make an account at pathfinderwiki.com. If you use the same username as you used here, your user page and edit history will be there waiting for you. Things may be a little messy looking at pathfinderwiki.com for a bit while we get settled in, but we hope you'll join us. :I've already set up an account on another wiki that left Wikia. :I might move my own wiki, if I can find out how to do it without breaking the bank. David "Big Mac" Shepheard (talk) 14:10, November 4, 2010 (UTC)